


-16 degrees

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Just jerk crewmates, Murder attempt, One-Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (but in November)Who needs impostors when you can have plain ol' drama?
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	-16 degrees

White shivered violently as she pushed herself up from the snow on Polus, wishing she had her suit on. But, unfortunately, all she had was her t-shirt and leggings as Purple and Blue walked closer to her. Purple had his arms crossed, looking down at her like a disappointed parent. Blue wasn’t nearly so composed, eagerly holding a bucket full of water. At least, White  _ hoped _ it was water.

“Maybe next time you’ll think before messing around with us.” Purple said, motioning to Blue. She threw the water on top of White, the crewmate scrambling away. “How long do you think we can get away with keeping her locked out of the base?” Purple snickered, turning to Blue and walking back towards the entrance.

White watched silently as the metal door leading inside of the Polus base closed. She jumped up as she heard a small click, signifying that it was locked. “Hey!” White banged on the door, her fingers already feeling numb. “What the heck is wrong with you guys?”

With no answer, White took a deep breath and turned around to face the wilderness of Polus. She knew there was a lava river somewhere, so she was definitely going to try and find that. Or maybe she should stay here? 

White paced as she thought, huddled in on herself. She couldn’t stop shivering, her breath fogging up in front of her. She cursed her crewmates again, almost wishing that an impostor would kill them before immediately wiping that though from her mind. She might think they’re jerks, but they definitely didn’t deserve to die. Maybe.

She hadn’t even realized she had stopped moving, blinking in surprise. She huffed out a breath, the cloud of water vapor quickly disappearing as White turned to the west, walking to what she hoped would be the lava river.

Ten minutes later, she was definitely suffering from hypothermia and cursed the base for being so big. It had taken her far too long to realize she was gripping her arms so hard that she was bleeding. The small pinpricks of blood under her nails made her jump, and she let go of her arms, wiping it away and causing streaks of blood to show on her arms. She didn’t bother to try and get rid of them, instead focusing on her walking. 

Another ten minutes and White was lost. Well, maybe? No, she was definitely lost. The Polus base had disappeared from her vision, but she just kept walking, knowing that  _ somewhere _ there was a lava river and swearing she had gone the right way but was still lost. Rock outcroppings surrounded her, and she stopped walking in favor of trying to figure out where she was going.

White suddenly felt her entire body get blissfully warm and sighed in relief before it surged into overwhelming heat. She panted for a few seconds before tearing off her shirt, her underclothes showing. She was slightly embarrassed, but said  _ screw it _ because she was alone and she was  _ so hot _ . 

She sat down on the ground, relishing the cold feeling and spreading out in an attempt to keep away the warmth. White felt remarkably exposed but frankly couldn’t care less, instead confused as to why she wasn’t sweating with how warm she was.

The rumble of an approaching engine made her sit up, confused as she watched the motorcycle-like machine drive towards her at top speeds before braking suddenly next to her. She jumped away, but Black jumped off the vehicle and grabbed her, muttering under his breath. “Why the heck did you come out here, White? Why are you so wet?”

White felt so  _ hot _ , practically burning up but let Black put her shirt back on and shove her onto the vehicle, hopping into the seat in front of her and driving back towards Polus. She clutched Black tightly in fear of falling off, but let go at the overwhelming heat she still felt.

They drove into the open doors of the Polus base, Black not even bothering to turn off the vehicle and rushing her into the medbay, where Brown was pacing nervously.

“I got her.” Black said, White feeling confused as to why she was being led to the medbay. She was so hot, she just wanted to get back outside!

“White, how are you feeling?” Brown asked, rushing forward and grabbing her gently, setting her on one of the beds there.

“Hot,” she muttered, picking at her shirt and desperately wanting to take it off. She started to do so only for Brown to shove it back down.

“Severe hypothermia has started to set in. Can you go get her some blankets and coats, Black?” Brown said, looking over her fingers and bare feet. White blinked in surprise as she saw that her feet were bleeding badly, rocks piercing through the skin. She didn’t even feel it as Brown started to take them out and then cleaned up the injuries with a wet paper towel.

Black returned quickly with a pile of blankets and coats, working with Brown to get her to wear them. White fought back at first, knowing she definitely didn’t need to get warmer of all things. 

“White, please! Hypothermia is making you think you’re overheating, but you seriously need to get warm!” Brown huffed, and White bit her lip before slipping on the first coat. The heat felt overwhelming, but she let Brown and Black cover her with the clothes and blankets.

It was only a few minutes before White settled into the pile, no longer feeling overwhelmingly hot and instead comfortably warm. She quickly fell asleep, Brown and Black sighing in relief as she finally stopped struggling to get out.

“Black, do you know why she was out there?” Brown asked, turning towards the other.

“Not a clue. Should I go ask the other crew?”

“Yeah, and grab her suit too.”

Black nodded and left the medbay, leaving Brown to ponder on White’s state when she had been brought in. She was cold, obviously, and  _ wet _ . The medic chuckled as he imagined White making a snow angel while she was out of the base, wondering if that’s what happened. 

When Black returned, there wasn’t anyone with him. In his hands, he had White’s suit, along with a bag. Brown could smell the warm food inside of it, practically licking his lips.

“I completely forgot about lunch. Thanks, Black.” Brown chuckled, grabbing the bag and setting it on the counter as well as White’s space suit. He eagerly opened it and took out the styrofoam packages, giving one to each of them.

White quietly started eating, eyes closed as she did so. Her energy had been completely drained, barely even moving while she ate.

“Hey, White?” Brown’s voice was soft as he approached White, putting his food down. “Can you tell us why you were outside of the base?”

White bit her lip, hesitating, but eventually answered. “P-Purple and Blue locked me outside.”

“What?” Brown blinked in surprise. “Why would they do that?”

“Blue threw water on me too! I’m pretty sure they were trying to  _ kill _ me! It’s a good thing Black found me when he did!”

“Why would they try to kill you, White?” Black asked, stepping forward. He was clearly just as confused as Brown.

“Because—” White cut herself off as she heard the door to medbay open.

Purple and Blue stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Is every single one-shot from me going to end in a cliffhanger? Probably. Maybe. I'll try to stop.


End file.
